Athletic training sleds have been used for decades to provide resistance training to athletes wishing to run faster. Typically, the sleds are attached to the user via static non-extending stretch cord straps attached to sled on one end, and to the user by means of a harness. The sleds typically include a vertically oriented bar that passes through weights that rest on top of the sled. In this configuration, the user walks to the point where slack is removed from the straps, and then when he or she is ready, runs linearly so that the weight of the sled and any weights placed on top of it resist his or her efforts. The purpose of this training is to provide resistance training to the users to increase strength in the muscles used for running.
These sleds, however, provide resistance only to the backward motion of the user's legs. Running involves many other coordinated movements by the arms and legs that are not resisted while using the devices. While running, each of the user's arms move in both forward and backward directions to balance the movement of the opposite leg. It is well understood that as a runner's legs become faster and more powerful, the arms must also become faster and more powerful to properly balance the runner. Indeed, a runner's speed may be limited by arms that are not sufficiently strong or fast to maintain balance with the opposite legs. Moreover, the sleds train each leg only as it pushes against the ground (ground stroke) to move in the opposite direction of the force application. After the ground stroke is completed, the leg must return to its forward most position as quickly as possible to begin another cycle. As a runner is accelerating, the proper running mechanics dictate bringing the knee forward and upwards to a point where the length of the stride (stride length) is optimized and the knee is sufficiently elevated to maximize the force that may be applied to the ground during the ground stroke. Without any resistance to the forward movement of a leg returning to this point, the current systems fail to train an important component of the running movement pattern.
There are training sleds that provide resistance to running by requiring pushing rather than pulling the devices. One example is the blocking sled in which football players push the sled using their shoulders, sometimes with a coach riding on the sled to add additional weighted resistance. These sleds, however, have only this single function in which the users push the sled. Other devices allow the user to push the device using his or her hands on a handle. Such devices are of limited training value because the hands are occupied with pushing the devices resulting in unnatural movement patterns and failing to train or exercise the arms dynamically.
In addition to training sleds, there are athletic training systems utilizing stretch cords, tubes or bands (hereinafter, all such stretch items shall be referred to as stretch cords for simplification herein only) attached to a system of rollers that provide resistance to both running and jumping by means of attachment to the user's ankles and/or wrists. Typically, the user attaches stretch bands that are running through a pulley system attached to a static non-extending stretch cord board or box, and performs athletic movements such as running or jumping so that the stretch bands resist those movements.
The present embodiments meet these needs. Current training systems include sleds that provide weighted resistance opposing running forces to increase the athletes' force application and rotations per minute in normal (non-sled resisted) running applications. These systems, however, provide no resistance for the athletes' arms so that the upper body is not trained with resistance. As a consequence, current sled training systems ignore a vital component in running faster—moving the athletes' arms and shoulders faster and with more power to counter the forces created by the lower body.
The invention solves this problem by creating resistance of varying levels depending on the athletes' training level to the arm and shoulder movements.
A second problem with sled training systems in the prior art is that when they resist a user pushing the sled, the user must use his hands as the nexus with the apparatus, thereby preventing the user from moving his or her arms. Running without moving one's arms is unnatural and fails to adequately train the athlete to utilize his or her entire body as he or she would in competition. The current invention solves this problem by including an attachment that allows the user to push the sled with his or her shoulders at the trapezius, thereby freeing his or her arms to move freely and naturally. Moreover, when the present invention is used with this attachment the stretch bands are attached as usual to the user's ankles and wrists, but provide stretched resistance to movements of the arms as they move backwards and the legs as the push backwards through the ground stroke. Therefore, resistance to arm movement may be applied in both the forward and backward directions, developing strength and power in the full range of arm movement. Moreover, imbalances in force application on the ground are corrected by the user's arms. For instance, if the user is applying greater force with his or her right foot, he or she may correct this by applying more force with his or her left hand on the device. By pushing with the shoulders, the user must use proper running techniques and maintain balanced ground force application with each foot. The attachment arm is attached to the device by sliding into the pole attached to the sled for attaching weights, and also includes a protractor attachment with holes and corresponding collapsible pegs to allow adjustment of the arm's height for users of different statures.